1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the field of secured depositories for the safe containment of valuables and in particular to the field of mobile apparatus intended to be accompanied by a guard or other security personnel, which apparatus provides for the secured containment of valuables which are to be moved in public areas from one secured depository to another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various apparatus and methods have been used in the prior art with a view toward protecting valuables from unauthorized persons. Usually, the apparatus is located in an area which is easily accessible to the public in general. A safe or vault is one such example of the prior art apparatus. such apparatus may be further characterized as being built within a building such as a bank vault or one which is merely contained within an ordinary building such as a common safe. In either characterization, valuables such as money, stock certificates, bond certificates, jewelry, works of art, and other like tangible valuable materials and things are deposited within the apparatus and are secured therein by means of a door which is lockable and openable only by authorized personnel. Such apparatus is usually made very secure so that an unauthorized person would find it most difficult to gain entrance therein; and, in the case of an unattached apparatus, it is made strong and heavy so that an unauthorized individual would find it most difficult to force open and/or move. The main object of such apparatus is, of course, to protect the valuables from being taken by unauthorized persons.
The above-described various characterizations of security containment apparatus are in widespread use in homes, retail establishments, grocery stores, banks, restaurants, stock brokerage establishments, gasoline stations, and even gambling casinos. The list of the establishments where such security apparatus is utilized is, of course, not limited to those mentioned. The reader may readily envision other uses thereof. Of note, is the fact that there are many instances where there exists the desire and need to protect valuables from being stolen. The design of such security containment apparatus is usually in accordance with convenience of use, the prevention of unauthorized access, the ready access by authorized persons and, of course, the degree of security desired. Accordingly, the design of such apparatus ranges between huge bank vaults with doors having thicknesses which measure in feet with elaborate locking mechanisms, to enclosures within a table having a slot for insertion of the valuables and a door lockable by an ordinary lock and key.
Another category of security apparatus for the storage of valuables therein comprises the common and ordinary armored truck. It is well known that such armored trucks allow guards or security personnel to fit within the secured structure which even extends to the cab of the vehicle. This type of security containment apparatus is designed so that it may be driven on the open road and yet be relatively safe from access by unauthorized personnel. The armored vehicle is also designed to be drivable close to an entrance door to many establishments which have previously collected relatively large sums of money or other valuables and it is desired to transfer these valuables via the armored car to a distant bank or savings and loan institution. The armored car then, serves as an intermediate depository for the storage of valuables between a sometimes secured collection point and a secured deposit point.
Armored vehicles have substantially eliminated hand-carried deliveries of cash receipts from a business establishment to a distant bank, which situation is, of course, very susceptible to the theft of cash receipts. Thus, armored vehicles have been shown to be a very effective deterrent against persons trying to illegally obtain valuables while the same are en route to a deposit point. The armored vehicle has been quite successful in that it is not readily prone to being intercepted en route to a depository. One reason is because the size and weight of the vehicle makes it an improbable target for theft of the entire vehicle. Another reason is because the armored nature of the vehicle itself which protects the personnel therein even as against an armed attack from the outside. The armored vehicle can simply drive away in safety from such an attack. This is not to say, however, that an armored vehicle is totally immune to armed theft. It is not. But, its design deters all except a warlike attack using armaments which are not in general readily available.
Notwithstanding the great success and advances in security containment apparatus advanced by the armored vehicle, and the permanent containment safes or vaults within buildings, there still exists a need for additional and improved security containment apparatus. While the valuables may be safe within the security apparatus at the collection point, or while en route within the armored vehicle, or while at the deposit point, there necessarily exists the requirement that the valuables be transferred between each of these points. For example, within a building, valuables are often transferred from small collection points such as cash registers or cash deposit boxes to a larger vault within the store. This transfer entails the opening of the collection depository, removal of the contents, transfer of the valuables to the store vault, opening the store vault and then depositing the valuables therein. When the valuables are being moved from one location to the other within the store and while the store safety deposit receptacles are opened, comprise very vulnerable situations are presented during which theft of the valuables may readily occur. An armed guard during these times is sometimes used to prevent a theft. But, there have been many instances whereby physically overcoming the guard as well as the person conducting the transfer are physically overcome and a theft occurs. Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide security containment apparatus which prevents theft or unauthorized access thereto from points of collection to points of deposit and the travel therebetween within individual establishments.
Another object of the present invention somewhat similar to the object stated above is to provide security containment apparatus which is applicable in situations where a number of different establishments are conglomerated within a structure such as a mall and whereby the valuables or deposits from each establishment are collected at the location of each establishment and then transported to a single secured deposit point such as a bank within the mall, or a relatively large vault for further transfer thereafter outside of the mall to a outside bank.
Another object of the present invention comprises the prevention of theft or access by unauthorized personnel during transfer of valuables from a collection point to a deposit point even if the person or persons being used to assist in the transfer are physically overcome by ill-intended persons.
Another obejct of the present invention is to provide apparatus which is capable of providing secured containment of valuables between a collection point comprising a building and a deposit point comprising an armored vehicle wherein the transfer of the valuables must be made in a public area outside of the building.
Another object of the present invention is to provide security containment apparatus which prevents theft of valuables during transfer of the valuables from an armored car to a secured deposit point such as a bank vault.
Another object of the present invention is to provide security containment apparatus which does not need to be opened in an unsecured area or an area which is accessible to the public.
Another object of the present invention is to provide security containment apparatus which deters theft of the security containment apparatus itself.
Another object of the present invention is to provide security containment apparatus for the temporary or intermediate storage of valuables therein, which apparatus is mobile and capable of being driven within establishments, within malls, on outside public walkways, in parking lots, and any other paved or relatively smooth surface.
The above-stated objects as well as other objects which although not specifically stated, but are intended to be included within the scope of the present invention, are accomplished by the present invention and will become apparent from the hereinafter set forth Detailed Description of the Invention, Drawings, and the Claims appended herewith.